Quand un SEAL veut quelque chose
by ptit lu
Summary: Quand Steve en a marre de voir Danny dans les bras d'une autre...
1. Quand Steve se dévoile

Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic' sur Hawaii 5.0, ou j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire après l'épisode 23 de la saison 1, ou Danny se retrouve dans les bras de Rachel, j'ai décidé de réécrire tout cela, donc voila ma vision des choses, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis =)

**Pairing** : Danny/Steven.

**Rating** : NC17, relations entres hommes, donc homophobes ou personnes n'aimant pas ce rating, merci de quitter cette page.

**Résumé** : Steve n'en peut plus de voir Danny dans d'autres bras que le siens. Quand un SEAL passe à l'action, ça donne ça...

* * *

><p>Assis derrière son bureau, Steve regardait d'un air absent la petite fête que Kono et Jenna avait improvisé dans la salle tactique pour fêter le retour de Danny. Bien que le brun était indéniablement heureux que son coéquipier soit en bonne santé, il était déçu par l'homme. Après toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu sur le mal que Rachel lui avait fait, Steve retrouvé Danny dans les bras de son ex, et le brun ne pouvait que se sentir jaloux de cette situation. Lui qui ne rêvait que de prendre une place plus importante dans la vie du blond c'était fait griller la priorité par la personne qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir, à croire que Danny aimait souffrir ! Mais Steve savait qu'il était méchant sur ce point, tout ce que Danny souhaitait était de reformé une famille avec sa femme et sa fille, mais il pouvait très bien formé une famille sans Rachel, après tout n'étaient ils pas tous une ohana, Kono, Chin lui et Danny ? Chacun serait plus que heureux de voir Grace agrandir leur famille pour le moins atypique. Steve fut sorti de ses pensées par Danny qui frappait pour la première fois à la porte du bureau de son chef :<p>

- Hé, Steve, tu viens boire une verre avec nous ? On va chez Kamekona.

Steve mis quelques secondes pour répondre au blond, le temps pour lui de sortir de ses réflexions.

- Non, merci, cette affaire m'a fatigué, je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer à la maison dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, pas du tout, je comprends, répondit Danny, perturbé quand même par la réponse de son ami. Tu es sur que tu vas bien, Steve ?

- Oui, tu m'as juste fichu une sacrée trouille aujourd'hui c'est tout, et j'imagine qu'il est temps que je fasse une petite pose maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, dit le SEAL, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Amusez vous bien, salua t' il tout le monde.

L'équipe lui envoya un au revoir de la main, déçu de son départ. Tout le monde se retourna vers Danny, espérant avoir plus de détails sur le départ de leur chef, mais le blond ne put que hausser des épaules pour leur faire part de son ignorance. Peu de temps après tout ce petit monde pris la direction du petit coin de paradis de Kamekona.

De retour chez lui, McGarrett alla prendre une douche bien chaude, espérant ainsi arrêté de penser à cette journée horrible qu'il venait de passer. Mais les images de Danny caressant le bras de Rachel endormit contre son épaule, de son sourire éblouissant quand le brun les avaient surpris ne faisait que tourner dans sa tête et l'obsédait, et sans en être vraiment conscient, l'ex SEAL envoya son poing rencontrai le carrelage de la douche violemment. Un crac se fit nettement entendre et un mince filet de sang commença à couler du poing toujours fermé. Steve savourait cette douleur volontairement provoquée, elle lui permettait de penser à autres choses, et il en savoura chaque seconde. Indifférent au sang qui troublait l'eau, Steve prit son temps pour se laver, espérant enlever l'amertume de la journée avec le gel douche. Le brun se fit sommairement un pansement, juste ne pas avoir de danger de voir sa fine plaie s'infecter, il ne voulait aucunement stopper la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait monté dans son bras, elle l'empêchait de partir rejoindre Danny et ainsi de faire une énorme erreur.

Comme Steve avait prévu de s'abrutir devant un des nombreux programmes débiles que la télé lui proposait, un passage par la cuisine. Steve décapsulai sa bouteille de bière quand il entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer sans que quiconque ne se soit annoncer au préalable, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, et il en eu la confirmation quand il entendit la voix de son coéquipier :

- McGarrett, faut qu'on discute et tout de suite !

* * *

><p>J'attends vos impressions avec grand impatience !<p>

Le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera très certainement pour ma fic' "Amour Veela Vampire" pour laquelle j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration.

Demandes totalement à part : quelques pourrait me renseigner sur les licences LEA ? Le niveaux requis, les matières, ce genre de choses...

Merci d'avance.


	2. La colère de Danny

Merci pour les reviews, voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>La colère de Danny<strong>

Assis à la table que Kamekona avait spécialement dressée en son honneur, Danny n'arrivait pas à partager l'humeur festive de ses amis réunis autour de lui. Bien entendu il était heureux d'être toujours en vie, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude que Steve avait eu à son retour lui échappait, le commandant s'était montré froid et distant lors de son retour au quartier général, tout le contraire de son comportement à l'hôpital où il avait été prévenant et attentif, allant même jusqu'à aller chercher sa fille à l'école et la lui ramener. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose entre le moment ou Steve l'avait quitté et celui de son retour dans les locaux du 5.0. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire de déplacer à son ami : pas grand chose vu l'état dans lequel l'avait mis les médicaments. Le blond n'avait pas pu faire le moindre mouvement pour les mêmes raisons, puis parce que sa fille et Rachel s'étaient endormis quasiment sur lui...

- Danny, t 'es avec nous, mon frère ? Demanda Chin avec un petit sourire.

- Danny sursauta légèrement, interrompu en pleine réflexion, puis s réinstalla correctement tout en se raclant la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

- Euh, ouais, désolé Chin, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Tu pensais à ton rendez-vous de ce soir ? Plaisanta Kono.

- Non, plutôt à McGarrett, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un tel comportement.

Aucun membre de l'équipe spécial ne put lui répondre. Eux aussi avaient été surpris, et même un peu déçu, par l'attitude de leur chef envers son second à son retour.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier pendant mon absence ? Demanda Danny

Chin, Kono et Jenna se regardèrent brièvement avant que Kono ne réponde :

- Non, on a fais comme d'habitude, trouvez le type qui t'avait indirectement envoyé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Et le boss était normal, enfin aussi normal que peux l'être McGarrett.

La remarque sur le caractère plutôt, voir même totalement brûlé de leur chef, fit sourire l'équipe, mais très vite Danny retomba dans ses pensées, il angoisser littéralement à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose d'incorrecte envers Steve.

- Tu devrais aller le voir directement au lieu de te mettre la migraine Danny. Au pore, il te mettra à la porte, lui dit Chin avec un sourire.

- Ouais, peut être, répondit Danny.

- Maintenant, précisa l'hawaïen.

- Je ne vais quand même pas vous abandonnez, avec ce que vous m'avez organisé, parce que monsieur McGarrett a décidé de nous faire une crise d'adolescence.

- On peut toujours remettre cela à plus tard, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et honnêtement je préfère faire la fête plus tard si cela permet de te voir sourire, approuva Kono.

Jenna se contenta d'acquiescer

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais, soupira Danny en se levant.

- Attends mon frère, dit Kamekona, donne lui un peu de cette nourriture, ça lui fera du bien il est aussi fin qu'une brindille.

- Pas sur que McGarrett a les mêmes goûts que toi Kame, mais merci quand même, répondit le blond.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Steve de nous rejoindre quand vous aurez fini de discuter, conclue Kono.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Danny conduisit de façon automatique jusqu'à la maison de son supérieur où seule la lumière du salon était allumée, ce qui signifiait que Steve était la. Mais Danny ne sortit pas immédiatement de sa voiture, il resta pendant cinq longues minutes à l'intérieur à débattre du pourquoi de sa présence devant cette maison, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de faire la fête avec ses amis

« Plus vite fait, plus vite repartit » se dit Danny avant de respirer un grand coup et de sortir.

Il hésita à sonner, mais comme il ne voulait pas que Steve se doute de quoi que ce soit à propose de son état avant que Danny ne lui en fasse part, le lieutenant décida de rentrer chez son ami comme à son habitude.

- McGarrett faut qu'on discute et tout de suite !

Les deux amis furent stupéfaits quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, mais pour différentes raisons : Steve était stupéfait de voir Danny devant lui et penser à une hallucination. Danny lui quant à lui, ne vit que le sang qui perlait de la main de Steve.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Non, mais tu connais le mot repos ? Ca signifie « ne rien faire » ce que sous entends également « ne pas se blesser », déclara le blond, soudainement furieux contre le brun.

- Pourquoi tu me cries dessus d'un seul coup ? Demanda ahuri Steve.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de te retrouver blessé à chaque fois que je tourne le dos plus de cinq minutes. Quand ce n'est pas une balle c'est un coup de couteau, quand c'est pas un coup de couteau c'est une bagarre...

Danny s'était avancé tout en continuant son discours sur l'inconscience de McGarrett, et pris sa main blessée doucement dans la sienne.

- Tu as désinfecté au moins ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas encore eu le temps ? Tu viens juste de te blesser ? C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda anxieusement Danny.

- Non pas exactement, j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le mur de la salle de bain, avoua presque honteusement Steve.

- Mais t'es malade, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'as cru que tu étais fait de fer ou quoi ?

- Non, j'avais juste besoin d'arrêter de penser.

- Et ben prends une bière la prochaine fois Monsieur j'oublie de réfléchir

- C'est fait, sourit Steve en lui montrant sa bière entamé.

- Allez viens je vais te désinfecter ça, soupira Danny en l'entraînant dans le salon.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant que Danny soignait son ami avec application, chacun savoura ce moment de calme pour remettre en ordre ses pensées et autres sentiments. Quand le blond eu finit, Steve alla lui chercher une bière dans le frigo et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas que ta présence me gêne Danno, mais tu n'avais pas une fête ce soir, commença Steve.

- Si, mais grâce à mon si énigmatique patron, mes amis on préféré m'envoyer m'expliquer avec plutôt que tirer une tête de si pieds de long à la fête qu'ils ont justement organisé en mon honneur.

- Comment ça énigmatique ?

Steve fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son collègue, il avait peur d'avoir laissé trop transparaître ses émotions au QG, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites aussi froidement ? Si c'est à cause de mon empoisonnement je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore de détecteur de poison intégré, j'ai vu un homme mort, j'ai agi par instinct point. S'expliqua Danny.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, murmura Steve. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé de toute ma vie je pense

- Alors quoi... demanda désespérement Danny. Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que je puisse réparer ma faute et qu'on passe à autre chose, parce que je ne supporterai pas de travailler comme ça.

- Alors il va y avoir un problème Danno, dit Steve en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Danny était complètement perdu, et avait de plus en plus peur que son ami ne lui demande de sortir et pas seulement de sa maison, mais aussi de sa vie...

- Parce que le problème c'est toi et Rachel...


	3. L'explication

Danny qui s'était déjà préparé à répliquer, se retrouva bouche bée, mu de stupéfaction. IL ne comprenait plus très bien comment ils étaient passée du pourquoi du comportement de Steven à son encontre à lui et Rachel. Il se rassit aux côté de McGarrett, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé sous le coup de la colère, prit la bière du brun, qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis l'arrivée en furie du lieutenant, et la vida. Il sentait le regard gris de son ami sur lui, mais Danny préférait mettre en ordre ses pensées avant de prendre la parole. Il se lança enfin au bout de 5 minutes, mais tout ce qu'il put prononcer fut :

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna face à l'ex SEAL, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Rachel et moi ? On était entrain de parler de ton étrange comportement, totalement injustifié à mon égard, qu'est ce que mon ex à avoir la dedans ?

Voulant se laisser le temps pour remettre en place ses protections, Steve se leva avec l'intention d'aller chercher une nouvelle bière dans le frigo, mais Danny qui ne l'entendait pas comme cela, l'attrapa par le poignet et força à se retourner.

- Oh, non mon ami, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, je t'ai posé une question et je veux une réponse.

Steve qui détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire, après tout c'était lui le commandant qui donné les ordres, explosa.

- Oh, non, mon pote, je ne suis en aucun cas forcé de te répondre, plus depuis que tu as toi même changé les règles du jeu.

Danny peu habitué à être la raison de la colère de son ami, ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi.

- Tu croyais que tu pourrais garder ton secret longtemps ? Que tu étais assez malin pour ça, plus malin que moi ?

Dans sa fureur Steve était transfiguré et Danny comprit pourquoi son patron faisait parti de l'élite de la NAVY. Ses yeux encore clairs il y a quelques minutes étaient à présents sombres et inquiétants, son visage d'habitude ouvert et même charmeur, était froid. Tout en Steve faisait penser à un serpent prêt à mordre, ce qui provoqua une pointe de peur chez Danny qu'il ne put réprimer.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda le blond dans un murmure.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, cracha en retour Steve. Toi et Rachel, je vous ai vu à l'hôpital dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'inquiète pour lui, je m'occupe de sa fille pendant que monsieur prenait du bon temps avec son ex.

Sans que rien ne soit prémédité, ou même commandité, Danny envoya son poing contre le nez de son supérieur, comme lors de leurs premières rencontres.

- Si ça t'embêtait tellement de t'occuper de ma fille comme tu dis, fallait pas t'embêter, d'autres personnes qui adorent ma fille s'en serait chargée avec grand plaisir.

Cette fois ci ce fut Danny qui ne put éviter le poing du commandant, qui rencontra douloureusement sa pommette, lui provoquant un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put réprimer.

- Je t'interdis de dire que je n'adore pas ta fille. Grâce fait partie de ma famille. Exactement comme toi avant que tu ne me mentes. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'aimes souffrir ou quoi ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Redemanda Danny, en levant les mains pour calmer le jeux.

- Rachel, cria Steve. Il suffit qu'elle débarque, fasse semblant d'être inquiète, et toi tu retombes dans ses bras.

Steve commença à se rapprocher de Danny qui lui, au contraire, reculant légèrement, ne voulant pas être à porter des poings de McGarrett.

- Elle t'a fait souffrir la première fois, elle t'a trahi et mentit. Bien sur elle t'a donné Grâce, une fille géniale et attachante, mais uniquement dans le but de te garder auprès d'elle. Alors pourquoi Danny ? Pourquoi t'accroches tu à ce semblant de bonheur ?

- Parce que c'est ma famille, ne put que répondre Danny, hypnotisés par les yeux envoûtants de son ami.

- Non, elle _était_ ta famille, Danny. Elle a eu cette chance et elle l'a laissé passé.

Steve avait bloqué Danny contre la porte menant à la cuisine sans vraiment s'être rendu compte d'avoir avancé, tellement il était pris dans son discours.

- C'est nous ta famille maintenant. C'est nous que tu as trouvé sur ton chemin quand tu as débarqué sur cette île que tu détestais tant. C'est Kono qui t'a appris le surf. Chin qui t'a initier aux coutumes de cet île. Et moi... moi, j'étais la quand tu déprimais, quand tu étais à deux doigts de faire une connerie. Et Rachel était ou ? Hein, Daniel, elle était ou ton ex pendant qu'on te redonner la joie de vivre ?

Conscient que son ami ne faisait que lui dire la vérité, Danny ne put que baisser les yeux, mais son supérieur n'était pas du même avis.

- Ne baisses pas les yeux devant moi Daniel. Pourquoi tu les baisses, d'abord ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?

- Fous moi la paix, répondit simplement son lieutenant, en le repoussant fermement par les épaules.

Mais Steve para sa tentative de fuite, et le bloqua contre le mur, pesant de tout son poids contre lui.

- Ne fuis pas Daniel, dit avec colère Steve.

Mais Danny ne l'écoutait plus, pris de panique de se sentir pris au piège, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il jeta ses poings sur le torse de Steven, espérant le blesser pour qu'il lui permettes de partir de cette maison.

- Daniel, hé Danny ! Calmes toi, c'est moi, c'est Steve. Hey, mon pote, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais Danny lui lança un crochet du droit qui provoqua un gémissement de douleur à Steve et le força à lâcher Danny. Mais quand le blond entendit un gémissement dans le brouillard que constitué sa conscience à ce moment là, le fit redescendre sur Terre, et ce qu'il vit l'affligea profondément. Steve était allongé par terre, près de sa table basse, se tenant le nez en sang. Mais ce qui attrista le plus le blond, d'incompréhension et de peur que le brun lui lançait.

- Oh, mon dieu, babe, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai paniqué je m'excuse Steven. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Viens.

Danny s'approcha du commandant dans l'idée de lui venir en aide, craignant légèrement que le brun ne lui rendes, à juste titre, son coup. Mais contrairement à toutes ses craintes, Steve accepta sa main... Mais seulement pour mieux le faire tomber sur lui, provoquant instantanément un rougissement chez le lieutenant. Steve le remarqua, mais il était trop occupé à observer le blond de ses yeux inquisiteurs, essayant à tout prix de déceler le moindre indices, mais Danny avait mis en place son masque de flic.

- Daniel, parles moi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur comme ça babe, je ne voulais pas. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Mais Danny hochait négativement la tête avec frénésie.

- Non... je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas revivre ça...

Voyant que son amie recommençait à être submergé par la peur, Steve l'amena doucement à s'allonger complètement sur lui et ainsi pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, laissant sa main vagabondait dans le dos de son compagnon, dans une caresse réconfortante. Il fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes à Danny pour se calmer grâce à la respiration et aux caresses de McGarrett. Quand il releva la tête, les deux hommes furent happés par le regard si clair de l'autre. Soumis à cet enchantement et ne pouvant, ou plutôt ne voulant pas, y résister, Steve avança doucement sa tête, faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux et léger. Mais très vite les deux hommes voulurent plus, le baiser devint passionner, leurs langues se goûtèrent avec délice et férocité, les deux voulant prendre le contrôle du baiser. Mais tout bascula quand Steve fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de son homme. La chaleur des mains sur sa peau fut comme électrochoc pour Danny, qui repoussa vivement Steve, et se releva en bégayant.

- Non, je ne peux pas... laisses moi... je rentre chez moi.

Et le blond planta un Steve plus que médusé par son attitude et dans un état d'excitation légèrement inconfortable.


	4. Des questions

Danny conduisait rapidement, se souciant peu de ce qui l'entourait ou du risque d'accident. Tout ce que le jeune homme voulait, était rentré chez lui pour pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude et faire cesser cette sensation de démangeaison, là ou Steve l'avait touché. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été correct envers son ami, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher la panique de prendre possession de lui. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait soigneusement occulté, lui avait sauté à la figure, rompant toutes ses barrières. Il entendait encore cette voix sournoise, chuchotant à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ces mots.

- On va bien s'amuser, Daniel, je suis sur que tu vas adoré nos petits jeux.

Ce fut un coup de klaxon qui sortit Danny de ses cauchemars, il eut tout juste le temps de donner un coup de volant pour éviter une collision. Sonné, Danny gara sa voiture sur le bas côté de la route, se prenant la tête dans les mains, étouffant un sanglot de rage. Il avait enfin la possibilité d'être heureux, après toutes ces années, au moment ou il voyait la réalisation de son plus grand souhait arrivé tout s'écroulait à cause de ces maudits souvenirs, qui lui avait déjà gâché la vie. Puis Danny pensa à Steve et dans quels états il l'avait laissé, le capitaine allait lui en vouloir énormément, l'obligeant à s'expliquer, le problème étant que Danny n'était pas sur d'être prêt à dévoiler cette partie de son passé qu'il avait tut à son entourage, seule Rachel était au courant.

Arrivé à bon port mais pas forcement en bon état, Danny s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, pour mieux se plaquer dos à elle, quand il fut entré, la respiration rapide et saccadé, un filet de sueur coulant dans le dos, autant de signe avant-coureur d'une crise d'angoisse. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, le blond se délesta de sa cravate qu'il délaissa sur le canapé et de sa chemise blanche qui finit en travers d'une chaise. Contrairement à ses envies, Danny ouvrit d'abord le jet d'eau froide, le faisant frissonner, mais cela eu le mérite de couper court à la crise qu'il sentait poindre. Quand il commença à se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses pesées se tournèrent inévitablement vers Steve, désolé de l'avoir abandonné comme cela, sans aucune explication, le faisant sentir honteux de son comportement envers son ami. Il lui devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il devrait lui fournir des explications. Aussi, Danny prit les devants en prenant son téléphone, à peine vêtu d'un boxer, pour appeler son patron. Signe du destin ou simple malchance, Danny, ne put entendre de son ami, que sa voix pré-enregistrer qui l'invitait à laisser un message.

« _Hey, Babe, c'est moi Daniel. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais enregistrer une annonce pour ton répondeur. Enfin, bref, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se parler demain, enfin, si tu acceptes... Alors à demain Steven. » _ajouta t-il maladroitement.

Et Danny resta comme ça, assis en sous vêtements sur son lit, le portable à la main, l'esprit et le regard vide. Quelques minutes, ou heures plus tard, il ne saurait dire, son portable vibra dans sa main, un SMS. Quand le blond vit que celui ci venait de Steve il hésita à l'ouvrir, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrai y lire. Quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau, Danny se décida à l'ouvrir et parcouru plusieurs fois le message pour être sur d'avoir bien lu.

« _Alors je t'attends au bureau demain matin et en forme, Danno._

_Dors bien mon Lieutenant. »_

Danny sentit une onde de chaleur l'envahirent, son ami n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur de son comportement. Mais la fatigue tomba sur Danny comme une masse, le faisant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, troquant son envie de télé et de plat cuisiné contre celle de sentir la douceur de son oreiller et la tiédeur de ses draps. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de plaisir qu'il se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit à peine quelques instants après avoir fermé les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Steve regardait le coucher de soleil, assis à même le sable, une bière à peine entamée à la main. Il avait dans l'idée de mettre en ordre ses pensées, quand il avait reçu l'appel de son coéquipier, d'instinct, il sut qu'il devait laissé sonner, se doutant que cela donnerai du courage à son ami, et en entendant sa voix, quand il écouta le message, un sourire prit place sur le visage du brun. Se doutant que les émotions de la journée devait avoir fortement Danny, le capitaine préféra envoyer un texto, ne le gênant pas dans son éventuel sommeil. Il était heureux que son ami ai fait le premier pas, mais il se doutait que la discussion allez être longue et dure, Steve devra faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour amener Danny à se confier. La patience n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on apprend quand vous entrez chez les SEAL, mais pour faire revenir le sourire sur le visage de son amour Steve était prêt à tout, même à sortir de sa vie, définitivement, si il le fallait. Égoïstement, le brun espérait que cette solution n'en soit pas une, et qu'il pourrai le rendre heureux tout en étant proche de lui. Frissonnant à cause du vent léger qui monter, Steve se décidé à rentrer se coucher, jetant sa bouteille de bière encore pleine.

« _Demain est un autre jour. »_ se dit il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Comme un signe, mais sans le savoir, les deux hommes se réveillèrent au même moment, mais quand Steve se leva, plein d'énergie, prêt à aller nager, Danny préféra paresser au lit, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de ses draps. Quand il décida qu'il était temps de se lever, il alla prendre une douche bien chaude pour achever de se réveiller. Contrairement à l'habitude qu'il avait de dévorer un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes à lui tout seul, Danny se contenta d'un seul café ce matin là, trop anxieux à l'approche de la discussion avec Steven. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, Danny prit place derrière le volant de sa voiture et se mit en route pour le QG. Quand il arriva, seuls Chin et Kono se trouvaient dans la salle tactique, et personne ne se trouvait dans le bureau de Steve. Inconsciemment Danny relâcha sa respiration. Il salua les deux cousins.

- Salut Danny, répondit Kono. Tu as réussi à t'expliquer avec McGarrett ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit énigmatiquement Danny.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de lancer un regard au blond où on pouvait clairement y lire la questions « Hein ? »

- Disons qu'une question en a entraîné une autre, et qu'à un moment donné, il a bien fallut qu'on aille se coucher, mentit légèrement le lieutenant.

Heureusement pour lui, Steve décida de faire, d'un pas pressé, son entrée à ce moment là. Danny ne voyait plus que lui, inquiet de sa réaction, mais le sourire chaleureux que le capitaine de corvette lui adressa, le rassura et il ne put que répondre par le même sourire. Mais très vite la réalité les rattrapa.

- Le Gouverneur m'a appelé en chemin, il y a un braquage en cours à la banque fédéral. Il nous veut là bas pour coordonnées les opérations. Prenez votre matériel, on est partis, commanda fermement Steve.

Pendant que son équipe se préparaient rapidement, Steve alla voir son second, occupais à charger son pistolet.

- Hey, fit doucement Steve pour ne pas l'effrayer

Surpris par le ton employé par son ami, Danny releva vivement la tête.

- Hey, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour avoir la fameuse discussion, pas que je veuille me défiler, rajouta t-il à la hâte.

- Calmes toi Danny, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, et je ne venais pas pour cela. Je voulais savoir si on était O.K, toi et moi ? Demanda Steve, mort de peur à l'idée de ne plus avoir son Danno pour assurer ses arrières.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, on est O.K, SuperSeal. Je serais toujours là pour sauver tes fesses et 'engueuler par la suite. Allez en route, on bavassera plus tard.

Arrivés sur place, l'équipe du 5.0 prit naturellement la tête des opérations, fascinant toutes les forces de police présentent sur le site. Bien que tout le monde savent que le capitaine de corvette, Steve McGarrett,ex Navy SEAL, était à la tête de cette unité plus que spécial. Mais celui ci n'avait pas eu besoin de distribuer des ordres à son équipe, pour que celle ci se mette au travail, une fois les informations sur le braqueur recueilli, ou non, vu qu'il ne possédait pas encore le nom du braqueur. Kono résolu ce problème rapidement. Leur homme, Jackson Ride, travaillait à la centrale électrique de Honolulu et pour des raisons de sécurité tout le personnel était fichés dans un répertoire fédéral spécial.

- Je vais allez faire un petit tour chez lui et à son travail, patron, dit Kono avant de s'éloigner.

- Je vais allez étudier les plans du bâtiment, et voir comment sont postés les tireurs, dit Chin, en se dirigeant vers le PC de commandement.

- Et moi, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur la vie trépidante de notre ami Clyde, lança Danny en se dirigeant vers la Camaro, ou se trouvait son ordinateur.

Steve n'avait pas levé les yeux des moniteurs de surveillance, étudiant l'homme, nerveux de toute évidence. Par chance, le braqueur était passé à l'action peu de temps après l'ouverture de la banque, il n'y avait donc qu'une dizaine d'otages, en comptant le personnel. Mais cela était déjà trop pour que Steve prenne le moindre risque.

- Alors, notre cher ami Jackson est âgé de 29 ans, il travaille depuis 3 ans pour la compagnie d'électricité de Honolulu. D'un point de vue personnel, il est séparé depuis 1an et demie de sa compagne, Tamara, qui à la garde de leur petite fille de 2 ans, Lilou, résuma rapidement Danny. Ses parents profitent de leurs retraites pour faire un tour d'Europe. Il a un frère à Seattle et une sœur qui bosse à Wall Street.

- Donc aucun moyen rapide pour pouvoir faire pression sur lui, répondit Steve, légèrement agacé.

Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas jouer au super militaire en s'amusant avec des armes. Il voulait juste rentrer pour pouvoir enfin parler avec son second.

- Ce type est une vraie boule de nerf et de frustration, dit justement son lieutenant en se rapprochant des moniteurs de surveillance. Il y un truc qui ne colle pas, déclara t-il après une minute d'observation.

Quoi donc ? Demanda Steve, qui était en train de parler avec le chef de l'unité d'élite.

Il n'a aucun sac d'argent autour de lui, lui fit remarquer Danny. C type est cerné et il n'essaye même pas d'assurer ses arrières ? Non, ça ne colle pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, alors ? Questionna Steve, confiant dans les talents de profiler de son lieutenant.

Le chef de police devait en être moins convaincu, au vu du regard qu'il lança à Steve.

- On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Regardes il fait des allés et retours devant la porte, sans faire attention à ce que font les otages.

Bien que la vidéo ne disposait pas du son, on pouvait effectivement voir que les otages semblaient parler entres eux. Le forcené autorisa même l'un d'entre eux à allez chercher des bouteilles d'eau pour tout le monde dans la salle de repos. Du jamais vu. Cela était trop différent de toutes les situations que les policiers présents sur le site avaient pu expérimenter par le passé. Le portable de Steve sonna quelques instants plus tard.

- Attends Kono, je te mets sur haut parleur, répond_il. Vas-y.

- Je suis à l'appartement de Ride, y a rien à signaler. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

- Quoi ? Demanda Danny.

- Il y a bien une chambre d'enfant, mais elle est pour un bébé, et toutes les photos qu'il a de sa fille datent de plus d'un an.

- Tamara et lui n'étaient pas mariés, à tout les coups, elle lui a refusé un droit de visite, déclara Steve. Kono essaye de trouver son ex et sa fille et ramènent les ici, demanda t-il.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que ce type a décidé de braquer une banque, juste pour obliger son ex à lui accorder un droit de visite quand même ? Personne ne ferai ça, déclara le chef de la police pas du tout convaincu par la théorie de l'unité spécial.

- J'ai bien suivi ma fille sur ce caillou infesté d'ananas, contra Danny avec une grimace.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son ami, arrachant un sourire à Danny, ce qui leur offrit un moment rien qu'à eux, qui fut interrompu par un policier qui venait demander les directives du capitaine McGarrett.

- Dites à vos hommes de rester en place, mais de relâcher la pression. Et rétablissait les lignes téléphoniques, je vais devoir lui parler bientôt.

Le jeune policier acquiesça et repartit en compagnie du chez de police, laissant seuls, devant les moniteurs de surveillance, les deux 5,0.

- Tu vas encore nous la jouer à la Steve McGarrett ? Demanda Danny, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ben oui, je sais bien que tu adores ça en fait, répondit sur le même ton le brun.

- Du moment que ma vie n'est pas en danger, temporisa Danny, se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

Steve lui enserra de la main son épaule, leurs regards se croisèrent, les emmenant à nouveau dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Chacun se retrouvèrent à nouveau hypnotisés par le yeux de l'autre. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent, Danny posa sa main sur la taille de Steven. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Plus de braquage, plus de policiers qui couraient partout, plus d'ordre, plus rien à part eux et leurs lèvres qui se rapprochaient lentement. Leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer...

- Hey, patron !

… Quand ils furent ramenés à la réalité par l'arrivée de Kono.


	5. Le coeur d'un père

Pris dans un tourbillon de sentiment, Danny ne put empêcher un gémissement de dépit de franchir ses lèvres quand il sentit la chaleur de Steve s'éloignait de lui. Steve sourit tendrement face à la persistance de son ami à ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux, cela le réjouissait positivement.

- Patience, murmura t-il doucement quand le blond se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Danny se contenta du sourire chaleureux qui lui permit de réprimer le grognement destiné à Kono quand ils se tournèrent vers elle

- Qu'est ce que tu as pour nous, Kono ? Demanda Steve, se remettant en mode commandant.

- Je me suis permise d' allais chercher Tamara à son travail, mais elle est accompagné de sa fille, donc... expliqua Kono, légèrement incertaine de la marche à suivre.

Steve et Danny s'accordèrent un de leurs échanges silencieux, ou tout était dis à travers le regard. Impliquer un enfant aussi jeune dans une situation aussi délicate était périlleux, malheureusement pour elle Lilou était précisément la cause de cette situation. Si il avait été le seul à devoir prendre cette décision, Steve aurait déjà mis en place l'opération, mais le jeune militaire souhaitez l'avis de son coéquipier, et ce en tant que père et non comme policier. McGarrett ne voulait en aucun cas choquer ou apeurés la petite fille qui ne demandait rien à personne. Danny regarda Lilou, accrochée à la jambe de sa mère, et vit son regard curieux, ce qui le conforta dans sa décision. Steve l'invita à amorcer la conversation.

- Salut m puce, dit t-il, en s'agenouillant près de la petite. Je m'appelle Danny et toi ?

La jeune Hawaïenne regarda sa mère, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ma puce ? Continua doucement Danny.

- Ma maman a toujours dit qu'il fallait pas parler aux gens que je connais pas, répondit elle d'une petite voix.

- Et c'est très bien ma chérie. Je dis exactement la même chose à ma fille. Mais regarde, dit il en sortant son badge. Moi je suis un policier, et ta maman peut rester à côté de toi pendant que l'on parle, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, répondit la petite fille en se détachant de sa mère.

- Super ma puce, l'encouragea Danny. Est ce que tu voudrai bien me rendre un service ?

La petite hocha simplement la tête.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton papa, ma puce ? Demanda le blond.

Danny décida d'ignorer les mouvements de recul que Steve et le olicier eurent quand ils comprirent le point final du plan du policier. Si cela tournai mal, Danny mettrai sa carrière en jeu.

- Tu voudrai parler à ton papa ?

A cette phrase un énorme sourire prit place sir les lèvres de la petite qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- D'accord ma puce, dit Danno en riant de l'enthousiasme de la jeune Hawaïenne. Viens par ici, dit il en lui tendant le téléphone, dont la ligne était rétablie.

Grâce à ses jumelles, Steve put voir le geste d'agacement que le jeune braqueur eut quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le jeune militaire se mit à prier pour que son équipier ne se soit pas trompé dans son profilage.

- Quoi ? Rugit une voix dans le téléphone que tenait Lilou, l'effrayant.

Elle voulut redonner l'appareil à Danny mais celui ci l'apaisa rapidement en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Papa ? Demanda timidement la fillette, les yeux plongé dans ceux du blond.

- Ma Lilou, c'est toi, ma puce ? Demanda la voix dans le téléphone, une once d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui papa. Dis pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? Demanda sa fille, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Non mon bébé, pas du tout, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui appelé.

- Tu pensais que c'était le gentil monsieur blond ? Plaisanta la petite.

- Oui, voilà, je pensais que c'était lui simplifia Jackson.

En silence, Danny emmena la fillette près des moniteurs de surveillance, où l'on pouvait voir son père, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te vois papa, rigola Lilou. Tu es à la télé.

- Tu en as de la chance, mon cœur, moi aussi j'aimerai te voir, dit il tristement.

- Ben t'as qu'à venir, je suis dehors. Regarde, dit la petite fille en faisant des signes de la main vers son père.

Lilou se dirigeait déjà vers la banque, inconsciente des nombreux fusils braqués sur son père, immédiatement Danny lui emboîta le pas. Tamara voulut également les suivre mais McGarrett l'en empêcha.

- Sauf votre respect, madame, tout ceci est de votre faute, alors dans votre intérêt vous feriez mieux de rester ici et laisser mon coéquipier arrangé cela, en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ou vous auriez de gros problèmes, déclara froidement Steve.

Danny accompagna la petite fille de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de voir son père, arrivé en face de lui, seulement séparé par la baie vitrée, Lilou se rappela d'une promesse que son père lui avait faite, il y a longtemps.

- Dis papa quand est ce qu'on ira regarder le coucher de soleil sur la plage en mangeant plains de glace comme tu me l'as promis ?

Danny put voir le jeune père éclater en sanglot face aux paroles de sa fille, le policier sentait lui aussi les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il s'imaginait à la place de ce jeune homme, privé de sa Grâce aussi longtemps, il aurai également pété un câble et fais une connerie. Danny demanda à Lilou de lui passer le téléphone.

- Passez par la sortie de derrière, votre fille y sera, je vous promets de vous laissez un moment. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas quitter le champ de vision de mon collègue.

Danny raccrocha, et vit l'homme qui lui faisait face acquiesçait avec un énorme sourire. Chin les rejoignit très vite, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du bâtiment accompagné de la petite fille qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas sauter de joie. Danny retourné vers Steve qui était au téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de ne se faire attaquer par le chef de la police.

- Non mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Ce type braque une banque, menace des citoyens d'une arme, et vous le laissez partir ?

Cette attaque fit voir rouge à Danny, qui ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère.

- Cet homme n'est pas un criminel, espèce d'imbécile. Cet homme qui a braqué une banque et menacé des citoyens d'une arme comme vous dîtes, est juste un père de famille qui n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour faire valoir ses droits et qu'on l'écoute enfin une bonne fois pour toute. Et pour votre information, je ne l'ai pas laissé partir, il est à l'arrière du bâtiment passant enfin un peu de temps avec sa fille, surveillé par mon collègue, qui le ramènera à votre commissariat après.

Se retenant à grande peine de ne pas frapper l'homme qui lui faisait face, Danny préféra rejoindre, ou plutôt se réfugier, auprès de Steve, qui lui tendit son portable avec le grand sourire qui n'était réservé qu'au jeune homme blond.

- Allô ? Dit le jeune homme, mal assuré.

- Coucou Danno, répondit la voix joyeuse de sa fille.

- Hey mon petit chat, comment tu vas ? Pourquoi as tu appelé Steve ?

- Je vais bien papa. Et c'est oncle Steve qui m »a appelé, il m'a dit que ça te ferai plaisir d'entendre ma voix. Ça ne va pas Danno ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Gracie.

- Je vais mieux maintenant que j'entends mon bébé, merci.

- Je suis désolé je dois raccrocher papa. Maman dit que c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

- Ce n'est rien ma princesse on se voit ce week end. Danno t'aime mon petit chat.

- Je t'aime aussi Danno.

Danny rendit son téléphone à Steve, avec un sourire valant tous les merci de la Terre. Le brun le regarda, fasciné par l'amour qui rayonnai de son ami, et ce uniquement grâce à sa fille, Steve ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de jalousie devant dette constatation, peut importe ce qui se passerai entre les deux hommes, Grace occuperait toujours une grande place dans le cœur de son ami.

- Dis, tu crois que l'on pourrai laissé Kono et Chin finir ici, et allez chez toi ? Demanda le lieutenant. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on discute... Je crois que suis prêt.

Steve alla mettre au courant Kono de leur départ et vins rejoindre Danny qui n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en posant sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, le guidant doucement vers la voiture ?

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, Dany rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant de cette voiture et Steve se préparai mentalement aux aveux prochains de son compagnon.

Arrivés à la maison, Danny alla directement sur la plage, s'installant face à la mer pendant que Steve fit un détour par la cuisine pour y prendre deux bières, mais Danny la refusant, préférant avoir les idées claires pour la suite. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Danny se lança.

- Ça s'est passé il y a une dizaine d'années, pendant une affaire sur la mafia. J'étais un agent infiltré depuis des mois quand tout a commencé à déconner...


	6. Le début de la fin

Danny gara son véhicule à quelques mètres de la demeure des DiLuca et soupira de lassitude. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de la police du New-Jersey, autrement dit il n'était encore qu'un bleu, et on l'envoyé en mission d'infiltration dans l'une des trois plus importantes familles mafieuses du pays, et tout cela sans plan de secours si cela venait à mal tourner. Et pour couronner le tout, sa petite amie, Rachel, avec qui il était depuis quelques mois, venait de lui annoncer la veille qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, au moment même ou Danny avait pris la décision de lui annoncer que leur histoire était finie. Le policier se sentait étouffé autant par sa vie professionnelle que par sa vie personnelle, il aurait bien voulu tout envoyer en l'air et partir loi, Hawaii pourquoi pas ? Mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, Danny n'avait pas était élevé ainsi, le jeune homme mènerai donc à bien cette mission, et donnerai un foyer digne de ce nom à cet enfant. Fort de cette résolution, il sortit de la voiture, laissant Danny Williams le policier dedans et redevenant Tonio Abrizzo, homme de main de la famille DiLuca et récemment promu garde du corps de Valentino DiLuca, le capo de la famille. Seulement dès que Danny approcha des deux gardes en faction 24h/24h devant la demeure, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, les deux colosses le regardait de ce regard réservé aux policiers qui osaient pénétré dans la demeure.

Hey les gars ! Come sta ? Demanda Danny, jouant son personnage.

Molto bene, répondit l'un des deux colosses, ouvrant la porte un rictus aux lèvres.

Si seulement Danny avait su dans quoi il mettait les pieds en passant cette porte ce jour là. Mais Danny n'avait pas le don de prédiction, c'est donc sans plus de méfiance, que celle qui régnait habituellement dans la maison, que le blond entra dans le bureau de Valentino pour le briefing de la journée.

Ah Danny, se fit entendre une voix grave. Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais ce que je pense des retards au travail, mon ami.

Désolé patron, répondit Danny en levant les yeux vers la bibliothèque, sans voir l'ombre d'un des hommes de DiLuca se faufilait derrière lui.

Je me réjouis que ce ne soit que cela mon cher Toni. J'aurais pu m'inquiéter sinon... entendit Danny.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir le plus total, une fléchette plantée dans le cou...

Quand il se réveilla, Danny ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur : ses poignets étaient beaucoup trop serrés, le sang peinait à y circuler. Pour compléter le tableau, un horrible mal de tête, sans doute du à la drogue lui vrillait les tempes.

Soudain une lumière s'alluma et se braqua sur lui exactement comme dans les films que Danny regardait sauf que là, c'était lui l'acteur principal et qu'il s'agissait d'un très mauvais film.

Hé bien sergent Daniel Williams on fait des cachotteries à son patron, ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, dit DiLuca tapi dans l'ombre.

Quelle honte ! Il n'y a vraiment plus de loyauté de nos jours, répondit sarcastiquement Danny.

Sa réplique déplut fortement à Valentino, qui lui envoya son poing au visage du policier.

Et tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ça ? Tu penses que ta plaque et ton flingue te permettes de venir chez moi sans impunités, sale flic.

Essayant de gagner du temps, pour essayer de défaire les liens qui l'entravaient, Danny se contenta de fixer le mafieux dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Dans le regard de DiLuca brillait la colère, la déception mais surtout la folie meurtrière. Danny avait déjà vu ce genre de regard dans sa jeune carrière de flic, dans les yeux d'amoureux éconduits qui en étaient arrivés à commettre le pire. Le blond, trop conscient de ce qui étaient réservé à la personne l'amoureux, sentit la peur s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Vois tu cela est encore plus dommage parce que j'avais de magnifiques projets pour toi et moi, commença DiLuca en faisant les cents pas devant Danny.

Puis sans avoir dit le moindre mot, les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient se retirèrent, accentuant encore plus le sentiment de malaise que ressentait le jeune policier.

Vois tu mon cher Danny, puisque c'est comme cela que t'appelles réellement, je n'ai pas tué mon père uniquement par soif de pouvoir. Non, vois tu, la principale raison était que je ne pouvais plus supporter de me faire continuellement rabaisser par mon cher paternel, tout ça parce que je ne donnerai jamais un descendant à sa foutu lignée !

Danny fut abasourdi par ce revirement de situation. L'homme animé d'une colère froide n'était plus. Le policier faisait maintenant face à un gamin, ce qui le rendais assurément plus dangereux, car plus imprévisible.

Et oui mon cher paternel n'avait jamais accepté que son fils préféré soit homo ! Alors j'ai encaissé, pendant des années, et j'ai craqué. Je vécu avec ce poids tout ce temps mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, quand j'ai entendu ta voix et ton rire, j'ai su pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça. Pour te rencontrer et t'avoir à mes côtés. Et toi tu gâches tout !

Bien que Danny voulut répliquer afin d'amorcer le dialogue et trouvé une éventuelle porte de secours, le discours de son bourreau lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds, voyant qu'il devrai composer avec un amoureux psychopathe.

Mais tu vois Danny, le pire ce n'est pas que tu sois flic non cela passe encore, j'aurai laissé les rênes du business à mon oncle pour toi. Non, le pire c'est que tu partages tes nuits avec cette fille insipide, je suis sur que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais moi je vais t'apprendre à m'aimer mon cœur, tu verra tu l'oubliera très vite, dit DiLuca, avant d'embrasser de force Danny.

De toute sa vie Danny n'avait jamais était autant dégoûté d'être embrassé par un homme, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais posé la question quand à son orientation sexuelle. Mais ce baiser avait le goût de la torture et de la fureur. Voyant le refus de Danny, Valentino mordit de rage la lèvre inférieur du jeune policier, ce qui eu pour conséquence de permettre au mafieux d'envahir la bouche de Danny, le laissant suffoquant. Sa petite manœuvre n'ayant pas était indolore, Valentino interpréta , dans son délire pervers, lé gémissement de douleur émis par Danny comme un gémissement de plaisir, l'enhardissant dans ses futurs actions. Danny sentit avec panique les mains de son bourreau, s'insinuant sous sa chemise, griffant ou pinçant sa peau au grès des envies de leurs propriétaire. Voyant ou son agresseur voulait en venir Danny, mort de peur, ne put empêcher ses suppliques.

Non, arrêtes... sil te plaît, ne fait pas ça. Pitié.

Mais perdu dans son délire, DiLuca ne l'écouta pas, pire, il déboutonna la chemise du policier qui essayait vainement de se soustraire au contact.

Chut, calmes toi Danny. Laisses moi faire, je suis sur que tu vas adorer nos petits jeux. Tu vas en redemander même !

Parvenant enfin à faire disparaître la chemise de son prisonnier, Valentino s'agenouilla et avec un sourire pervers et dément vint mordre littéralement la poitrine de Danny qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur, provoquant un rire sadique chez son bourreau.

Danny priait pour que l'inconscience vienne le recueillir. Mais les Dieux ne semblait pas être avec lui ce jour là. Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux mais ressentit avec plus d'acuité le toucher de DiLuca. Danny avait déjà ressentit de la douleur au cours de son enfance et de sa courte carrière de policier, se blessa le genou au base-ball, se déboîtant l'épaule en chutant à moto, la douleur ne le dérangeait pas, elle était une conséquence logique quand on prenait des risques et rater. Mais pour rien au monde Danny n'aurai voulu ressentir la douleur qui fut la sienne quand DiLuca s'empara de lui violemment. Pendant que le mafieux trouvé du plaisir dans son délire, Danny sentit une partie de lui mourir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le policier avait arrêté de supplier, ce qui ne plaisait pas à son bourreau qui reprit ses morsures sur toute la peau qui lui était accessible. Danny voyant sa dernière arriver pensa à tout ce qu'il aurai aimé faire dans sa vie : fonder une famille, prendre du grade, voyager, embrasser une dernière fois sa mère. Cette pensée brisa les dernières barrières du blond qui se mis à pleurer silencieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mouvement de DiLuca cessèrent.

Danny était perdu dans un océan de douleur, il ne sut pourquoi DiLuca le laissa vivant, ni comment il put trouver la force de se rhabiller et rentrer chez lui, à vrai dire à ce moment précis le policier savait juste qu'il voulait prendre une douche brûlante et s'y noyai...

Danny, Danny, appelai désespérément Steve.

Son coéquipier avait fini son récit traumatisant depuis quelques minutes, mais celui ci s'était muré dans un silence, les yeux dans le vague, faisant paniquer le jeune commandant, qui au regard de ce que son ami venait de lui raconter, hésitait à le prendre dans ses bras, toutefois il tenta quelque chose.

Hey, Danny reviens vers moi. Allez Babe revient.

Tout doucement Steve vint déposer ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage, l'amenant tout doucement à le regarder dans les yeux. Danny parut quelque peu interloqué, s'attendant à plonger dans un regard dément et froid au lieu de ça, un océan d'amour et de tendresse l'y attendait.

Désolé, répondit Danny, mal à l'aise. J'étais ailleurs.

Persuadé que Steve allai enlever ses mains, dégoûter par le contact avec sa peau suite à son récit, le policier prit les devants et voulut se relever mais ne put. Au contraire Steve prit rapidement les mains de son lieutenant dans les siennes et obligea celui ci à venir s'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux, Danny commença à paniquer avec ce contact auquel il n'avait pas pu se préparer. Mais le commandant avait prédit cette réaction, alors il vint à nouveau déposer ses mains sur les joues du blond amenant leurs regards à se rencontrer. La paix et la sincérité régnaient dans ceux du brun.

Regardes moi Danno. Regardes mes yeux. Je te jure que tu ne verra jamais autres choses que de l'amour, du respect et de la sincérité. Je te le promet Amour, je te le promet.

Steve ne cessa de prononcer cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit Danny se détendre dans ses bras et venir lover sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour y libérer ce chagrin qu'il gardait en lui depuis 10 ans.

Maintenant ils étaient prêt à avancer mais pas avant une dernière incursion dans le passé, pensa Steve, le regard froid tout en berçant son ami.


	7. Projet Vengeance

Steve ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Comment le pourrait t-il ? A la place il veilla son compagnon et commença a mettre en place la stratégie pour faire payer à ce mafieux ce qu'il avait osé faire au blond. Il espérait vraiment que Chin Ho aurait toutes les infos dont il avait besoin pour la première heure demain matin. Dans quelques heures en fait se dit Steve en regardant sa montre. Il ne pourrait attendre longtemps avant de partir a la poursuite de ce criminel mais il ne devait pas trop se dépêcher non plus ou Danny se douterai de quelque chose et ce serai contre-productif.

- Arrête, entendit Steve de quelques part sous la couette

Danny étant roulant en boule sous la couette, la tête ne dépassant même pas et Steve étant roulé en boule telle une poule couvant ses œufs au dessus de la couette, le militaire dut se reculer pour que le blond puisse émerger.

- Arrêtez quoi ? Demanda Steve, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon.

- Arrêtes de réfléchir. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de préparer ? Je te connais SuperSEAL, ça fait 4 ans que l'on tra...

- En fait ça fait 3 ans Danny, le coupa Steve avec un grand sourire.

La bouche de Danny s'ouvrit en grand dû à la surprise que la réplique avait pour effet sur lui.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Pour pouvoir tranquillement détourner la conversation de son sujet principal, pensant que je ne verrai rien ? Et bien sache que je vois Steve.

- J'ignorai que notre conversation avait un sujet principal, répliqua Steve voulant à tout prix éloigné le blond de ce sujet.

- Évidemment qu'elle en a un ! Elles en ont toutes ! Et arrêtes avec tes trucs de Ninja pour m'embrouiller l'esprit. Moi je te parle ce que tu es en train de mettre en place maintenant ! Commença à s'énerver Daniel, il détestait vraiment quand son ami faisait cela, même si il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

- OK, abdiqua finalement Steve après une petite minute de réflexion. Mais juste pour être totalement sur, de quoi parles-t-on ?

- De la vendetta que tu es en train de mettre en place pour me venger.

- Et je ne vois pas le problème ! Fusa la réponse du brun.

- Tu ne vois pas le problème? Pitié Steve dis-moi que tu te moques de moi ?

Voyant que le brun ne lui donnait pas la réponse espérait Danny reprit son explication.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, des expéditions punitives chaque fois que l'honneur ou que sais-je de quelqu'un est bafoué ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait. Y a des lois et des procédures pour cela.

- Et qu'est-ce que la loi a fait pour toi ? Cria Steve, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que la loi a fait pour te remercier Daniel ? Te serrer la main ? Une petite tape sur l'épaule ? Ou peut-être une récompense ? Mais ça c'est matériel ! Qui a pris soin de toi et pas de l'agent ? Ce que cette affaire t'a pris il n'y a qu'une façon de le venger et tu le sais Danny ! Alors ne me demande surtout de passer au-dessus et de continuer tranquillement ma vie comme si tu ne m'avais rien confié, parce que j'en suis incapable. Je suis un militaire Danny, un SEAL, la vengeance est quasiment toujours le premier motif de mes missions. J'en ai même fait la principale raison à ma présence ici jusqu'à il y a encore quelques mois. La vengeance est en moi, elle fait partie de moi, si tu ne peux pas accepter cela je le comprends mais je te donnerai cette vengeance avant de sortir de ta vie que tu le veuilles ou pas, déclara Steve d'un ton sans appel, avant de se lever avec l'idée de sortir de la chambre et s'éloigner du blond pour pouvoir se calmer.

- Steve, non, pardon je suis désolé, ne pars pas, ne me laisses pas... Supplia Danny sentant la panique revenu en force à mesure que le brun s'éloigné de lui.

Encore fatigué de toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient expérimentés en très peu de temps aujourd'hui Danny ne put retenir à nouveau ses larmes et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, voulant prendre le moins de place possible dans ce lit devenu si grand pour lui maintenant que le commandant l'avait quitté.

Steve s'était isolé dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et tenter de se calmer, mais quand il entendit les pleurs de son partenaire, la volonté tenace qu'il se vantait d'avoir vola en éclats, et avant même qu'il ne le réalisa ses bras étaient fermement enroulé autour de la café thoracique de son second, la tête de ce dernier blotti entre la clavicule et le cou du SEAL, pour totalement enfermé Danny dans son étreinte Steve fit passer une de ses jambes au-dessus des hanches de Danny. De ses doigts Steve câlina le corps du policier, regrettant la présence de la chemise entre les deux peaux, mais décida de calmer complètement son compagnon avant de l'enlever.

Au contact de la chaleur que le corps de Steve lui offrait, Danny émergeait peu à peu des ténèbres dans lequel il était plongé, inconscient de ses gestes, ne voulant que plus de chaleur, le blond fit passer ses deux mains sous le T-shirt du brun, se rapprochant instinctivement du corps. Steve ne put retenir un frisson lui parcourir le corps, autant de plaisir que de froid ! Heureusement les mains se réchauffèrent très vite grâce au contact de la peau

- Tu es toujours brûlant, tu irradies littéralement de chaleur. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours près de toi, que j'en ai besoin. Ta chaleur me rassure et me calme, et en être privé me met dans un état de panique que je n'avais jamais expérimenté, murmura Danny.

Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait ou même sur ce qu'il voulait dire, Steve fit glisser ses mains tout doucement, pour que le lieutenant puisse l'arrêter facilement si jamais il ne voulait pas, vers la ceinture du blond puis enleva la chemise du jean pour pouvoir enfin posé ses mains a même la peau de l'autre homme. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent le contrôler ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, floutant les limites de ou commencer le corps de l'un et ou finissait le corps de l'autre. Il voulait brisé les lois physiques et scientifiques er ne faire plus qu'un. A jamais. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes, allongé la, simplement dans les bras de l'autre oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux et leurs amours. Mais bientôt la présence des vêtements entres eux fut trop, ils voulaient se voir, se sentir et se ressentir sans rien entre eux. Alors un a un, lentement et avec des gestes pleins de tendresses, les deux hommes enlevèrent les vêtements qui les empêchaient de voir tels qu'ils étaient. Des hommes éprouvaient par la vie portant des cicatrices plus ou moins visibles mais définitivement présente autant dans leurs chairs que dans leurs âmes.

Et quand enfin ils n'y eut plus rien entre eux et que leurs peaux se rencontra, le monde s'évanouit, et pendant ces minutes extraordinaire ou seuls les caresses, sans aucune autres formes de communication verbale ou non, étaient échanges les deux policiers oublièrent tout ce qui n'étaient pas eux et le besoin intenable qu'ils avaient d'obtenir plus de l'autre. Plus. Toujours plus. Alors après que les mains de Steve eurent par accident effleurèrent les fesses du blond, elles s'enhardirent et se posèrent franchement sur le postérieur de son lieutenant, ses mains étant de façon étonnante faites pour le galbe du postérieur du New-Yorkais et Steve sut que pour rien au monde il ne perdrait cela. Il avait besoin de cela dans sa vie, d'avoir Danny dans sa vie, de l'avoir dans son lit.

Danny, gémit Steve quand le blond commença un mouvement de hanche contre l'excitation du marine. Celui-ci se retenant avec grande peine, n'étant pas sûr que le blond soit prêt à une réponse de sa part, il préférait lui laisser les commandes.

Steve, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi…. Ne me laisses pas, plus jamais, se fit entendre la voix de Danny, a mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le sanglot.

Je suis la, mon Ange, je suis là, le rassura Steve. Je serai toujours là, tant que tu veux bien de moi à mes côtés.

Toujours, soit toujours là s'il te plaît Babe s'il te plaît.

Steve ne put répondre, trop occupé à gémir de plaisir à la sensation du suçon que le blond était occupé à lui faire, entrecoupé entre les supplications pour que Steve restes à ses côtés. En règle générale, Steve détestait quand ses partenaires lui laissaient des marques, mais là ça l'excita encore plus et le militaire ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il empoigna plus franchement les fesses du lieutenant de police, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches et l'accompagna même des siennes. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que soupirs et gémissement, et cela était extraordinaire, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps les deux hommes ne se préocupaient plus de rien, plus rien n'existait à part eux et leurs bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.

Puis ça fut trop et tout explosa autour d'eux, pour mieux se reconstruire quand ils reprirent pieds. Mais ils ne se quittèrent pas pour autant, Steve s'enroulant automatiquement autour de Danny quand il le sentit reprendre pied peu de temps après lui, il ne voulait pas perdre ni la chaleur, ni le poids, ni la présence de Danny au dessus de lui. Le blond n'eut donc aucunes autres alternatives que de se blottir dans le cou de son commandant et profita de l'étreinte autant possessive que rassurante pour s'endormir tranquillement, les rêves bien plus agréables que dernièrement. Bien qu'il aurait voulu le veiller, Steve ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, oubliant pour un instant ce que demain leurs réservait.

* * *

><p>Mon Dieu, je ne veut même pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication. Pour ma défense, je dirai juste que le temps passe plus vite qu'il n'y paraît et plus vite que je n'ai de temps pour écrire. J'espère quand même que vous ne voudrez pas trop et que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, dans le prochain les choses sérieuses commencent et la fin se rapproche !<p>

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et autres commentaires, ça m'a aidé à ne pas perdre espoir quand je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Et nouveauté 2015, je sais comment on répond aux reviews maintenant ! Je répondrai donc avec grand plaisir aux vôtres.

A très vite !

PS : Si vous suiviez d'autres de mes histoires, faîtes un petit tour sur mon profil il y a des petites informations si vous voulez.


End file.
